Our Love
by CherryBlossom1233
Summary: Yeah, I couldn't think of a good title. Anyway, yaoi warning. Kyouhei and Hugh are alone, and Hugh decides to tell Kyouhei about his feelings for the brunette. Told in Kyouhei's POV. Warning: Fluffier than a baby Purrloin.
1. Chapter 1

I coulden't help myself. I had to write yaoi. Just a quick little drabble I came up with, so enjoy :) I wrote this with my glass of juice, a dark room, and a taste for yaoi. While listening to nightcore.

IT'S CHERRY! I'm back! IA still does stories on here, BUT I'M BACK! :D

**NOTE: I MIGHT MAKE A SERIES OF THIS, BUT I'M NOT SURE! Tell me if you want one!**

Upate on me: Recently, I fell in the shower (Laugh and i'll kill you) and bashed my face into the footwall that had shampoo on it. I now have bruises everywhere and my face is all cut up. I refuse to leave the house. I use it as an excuse to stay inside and shun the outside world. (Sunlight? Outside? What's that?)

Kyouhei's POV

It was December, nearing Christmas. I was hanging out with Hugh in my bedroom.

We were alone, and my mom was at the store. Mei had gone off, yelling something about going to Castelia City to get more Casteliacones. (I can't be the only one who buys 12 Casteliacones daily. I have like 60-something right now, I use them all the time. Screw Full Heals, Casteliacones are where it's at.) It was pretty late, probably around 8 or 9 at night.

We were sitting on my bed, smiling and laughing. Hugh turned toward me. "Kyouhei, I've been meaning to tell you something for a while..." My heart soared, and I felt nervous. I've had a crush on my childhood friend for a while. I always hoped he liked me, and I think he does, based off how he acted when he saw me and Yancy. I had told Yancy I didn't like her that way, but she was more than happy to just be friends.

He wasn't like anybody I've ever met. I've always found his little rages cute, even after me and Mei had to carry him away from Team Plasma. I had told Mei about how I was in love with Hugh recently, and she, being the yaoi fangirl she is, found it adorable.

"Well, I've felt like this for a while." Hugh began. The taller boy had leaned in closer, and a pink tint appeared on my cheeks. "Kyouhei, I love you. You are the most unique, sweet, and caring person I've ever met." He finished. I stared into his crimson eyes, and moved my face closer to his shyly. I brought my hands to his cheeks, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I love you too, Hugh." I whispered, and kissed him gently. My arms wrapped around his neck, and I tugged at his spikey hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Somehow, he ended up leaning back, hands supporting him, and I ended up on top of him. My lips were on his, and he licked by bottom lip. I opened up, but before we could get farther the door to my room flung open. (Note: Position looks like the picture I used for this.)

"HEY GUYS! I BROUGHT YOU CASTELIACONES-" Mei yelled, stopping when she saw up. Then she got a nosebleed. "O-oh my..." She whispered. "THAT IS SO HOT!" She yelled, holding her nose to stop the blood. "Mei!" I cried, embarassed. Hugh decided to embarass me more.

He sat up, and put me in his lap. Putting his head on top of mine, his arms slid around my waist. I turned as best as I could, and saw Mei rush out, screaming, "SO FREAKING HOT~!"

I blushed. I burried my face into Hugh's jacket. "Stupid Quilfish..." I mumbled, and he rolled his eyes. "You love me." He said, kissing my head. "Yes I do." was my muffled response.


	2. Chapter 2: Ferris Wheel!

It's IA and Cherry here! We're both writing these together, so we are officially sharing the account! So, here is the story! *heart* Love you all!

Kyouhei's POV

It's been a week since me and Hugh confessed, and Mei had terrible nosebleeds. Hugh always gave dirty looks to girls who tried to flirt with me, and it was adorable. One girl at a cafe had come over and started to flirt with me, and Hugh looked ready to kill her within seconds.

Before he could rage, I frowned at her and said, "Excuse me, but do you always flirt with random guys at cafes? I'm taken, and am not interested." She had looked shocked, and walked away furious. Hugh was trying not to laugh as she shot me a dirty glare. Her friend marched over. "How dare you!? Candy is an amazing girl! It's not because you're taken, I bet you don't like girls!" She snapped.

I bet she expected me to yell and say I wasn't gay, but instead I said, "You are correct. Meet my boyfriend." I said, kissing Hugh's cheek. Her jaw dropped. (LOL FAIL X3) "B-but-" She began. "Please leave us." Hugh said, waving her off. She quickly walked away, and whispered to the girl I assume was Candy, and aafterwards both quickly left.

"I love you more after that." Hugh laughed, and I laughed with him. I held his hand, and we both smiled.

I giggled at the memory, and Hugh looked over at me, puzzled. We were on our way to Nimbasa to ride the Ferris Wheel. (God I love the ferris wheel.) Once we got there, we rushed there. Elesa waved to us when we walked past the model, and we said hello. When we got there, we got on.

It was noon, so the sun shone bright on the snow-covered forest. Hugh says he doesn't get how I can wear my shorts without freezing, and I just shrugged. We sat across from eachother, until I leaned over and kissed my boyfriend. He went to my side, the left side, which Mei said was the best side. He pulled me into his lap and kissed me passionately. I knew for a fact how Mei would react to this. She would take pictures.

He pulled away, getting a whimper from me. He trailed kisses down my neck, and I whimpered. He nipped and sucked on one spot, getting a gasp from me. "Nooo... there's gonna be a mark!" I complained, and he pulled away. I hugged him and cuddled him. He laughed. "Too late." I groaned, then smiled lightly at him.

"I love you." "I love you too, Quilfish." "I'll never understand why you and Mei insist on calling me that." Hugh sighed. "'Cause your hair is like a Quilfish!" I squealed, playing with it. He chuckled, and kissed my forehead.

HOORAY, ANOTHER DONE! We have WAY too much free time... Oh well!


	3. Chapter 3: Off to Castelia with Mei!

Hello all! IA and Cherry here! Slightly dirtier for like 5 seconds at begining (IA: Giggle. That was me.) but it's not too bad.

Disclaimer: We don't own pokemon, just this story!

note: FOR ALL STORIES! After spring break, updates will not be as often! Sorry!

Kyouhei's POV

"H-hugh!" I gasped. He had pinned me to my bed, and I was blushing. "Mine." He growled in my ear, and I shuddered. Oh Arecus, that _voice_...

"Guys! Don't do bad things, this is rated T!" Mei yelled, bursting in. "Mei!? Wait, rated T? What do you mean?" Hugh asked, letting me up. "It means no sexy times!" Mei yelled. I blushed darkly. "Please leave." "Nope! No bad things! We're going to Castelia! More Casteliacones, and you can't do dirty things!" She yelled.

She grabbed me and Hugh and dragged us out of the house. "BYE KYOUHEI'S MOM, WE'RE GOING TO CASTELIA!" She screamed as she dragged us out. "Have fun!" Mom called. Mei had been keeping an eye on us ever since she found the marks Hugh had left on my neck, and had gotten control of her nosebleeds. She kept stopping us from doing anything too dirty. (IA: D: . Cherry: It's rated T. I'll let you make a M story later. IA: :D)

She put us on her Stoutland, Cutie. "Wait, why don't we fly?" I asked, looking at her confused. "'Cause that's boring! Besides, we all won't fit on Latias!" "... How will we get over the water?" Hugh asked. "We'll worry about that when we get to the water!" She yelled. "Let's go, Cutie!" She cheered.

:A long time later:

"Hooray! Castelia!" Mei cheered, smiling at us. It was later than when we hoped to get here, at 6:00. She looked around, frowning. "Where should we go?" She asked, looking at us. Hugh shrugged, and I spoke up. "How about that one cafe?" "The one on the creepy back street where any second you expect to be mugged?" She asked. "Yeah, that one." "Okay!" Hugh sighed at his friends (And boyfriend).

They quickly went into the cafe, looking around with worried expressions. "I feel like a winner. We wern't mugged." I laughed. Mei smiled, and we sat down. After getting some water, we were laughing and joking like we usualy do. Mei told us about how her friend from Jhoto sent her a shiny Ponyta, a Suicune, a Kyroge, and a shiny Gyarados. She said somebody also sent her a female Serperior with pokerus, and a ton more! (True story *heart* Gosh, that person was so nice!)

Hugh told us all about the Liepard, and how his sister (Let's give her a name... uh, how about... you know what? Tell me in a review what her name should be, okay?) was making great progress with Liepard. The pokemon had been able to come out of it's pokeball, and has almost fully recovered.

I told them about what it's like being the champion. Mei had stepped down, and then I beat Iris. I told them about all the trainers I faced, and how one of them had a shiny Lilligant and a shiny Whismicott, and how The trainer told me his sister gave them to him.

I smiled as we spent time together, and Hugh squeezed my hand lightly as Mei told us all about the Plasma Castle and N. I kissed his cheek, and we told stories until it was time to leave.

Mei fell asleep in Virbank, sleeping on Cutie as we rode home. Her pokemon took her home to go to bed, and Hugh slept over. His arms wrapped around me, and my arms were around him. I cuddled into his chest, and whispered that I loved him. "I love you too." He mumbled. We both fell asleep in eachother's arms.

Did you like it? :) More up soon


	4. Chapter 4: Donuts

Hello all! Cherry and IA here! Wait, why is your name first? It's always the other way around. Oh! Right, sorry.

*Ahem* Hello all! IA and Cherry here! Wait, are you sure IA? I think so... You know what? Screw it, let's just start.

Disclaimer: If we owned pokemon, all the original character's would come back and they would travel again, and the old teams would come back! Yeah! I mean, where's the love for Charizard? And the others?

Let's start! This one is super short! Sorry!

Kyouhei's POV

Me, Hugh, and Mei all sat around the T.V. I was snuggled into Hugh's side, and I messed with Mei's hair, who sat beside me. "The buns look like donuts." I pointed out, and poked at them, causing Mei and Hugh to laugh. "Mmm... Donuts..." Mei purred, smiling. "Do we have donuts?" I asked. "No." Hugh sighed. Me and Mei sat up quickly and screamed,

"NO DONUTS!? THE WORLD IS ENDING!"

Hugh facepalmed. "I'll tell mom to buy donuts later. I thought we had some, but we don't." Just then, Hugh's sister (I'll just call her Hiki.) Hiki walked in with a box of donuts.

"HIKI HAS THE DONUTS!" We screamed, and Hugh yelled to his sister, "RUN!"

Hiki bolted up the stairs, and we ran up the stairs after her. Hugh sighed, and went up the stairs to drag us down. I ended up thrown over his shoulder, and Mei on his other. "On the bright side, I got the donuts!" Mei cheered, holding up the donut box in triumph. "Woo!" I cheered, and Hugh laughed. He put us down on the couch.

I kissed Hugh, and Mei squealed. "Aww, that's so cute~!" She sang.

I hugged him, and we all ate our donuts. I leaned over and kissed him. "You taste like chocolate." "Gee, I wonder why." He laughed.

Mei ended up passing out on the couch, and she had eaten at least 3 donuts. Maybe it was 5... Oh well. Me and Hugh had 2 each, and laughed when Mei started mumbling about donuts in her sleep. Snuggling into Hugh's arms, I drifted off to sleep.

HOORAY! My first review! *heart* Thank you! I hope you all like it!


End file.
